


Words

by orphan_account



Series: Childhood Memories [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arguing, Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Growing Up, M/M, Unrequited Love, Young, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Harry is 13 he has his first argument with Louis.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

When Harry is 13 he has his first argument with Louis. It’s a little strange when he considers the fact that they’ve been friends for 9 years and have never even had more than a minor disagreement, however this is probably the reason that their first one is of the epically long, drawn out, likely to end in screaming sorts. Neither of them is really sure how it started, and the younger boy for one doesn’t have a clue where it’s going to end. Actually that’s not true, he does have a vague idea that it began with a routine discussion of the party they both attended the previous weekend, at which they ended up kissing for the fifth time now but which was brushed off by the 15 year old as being just another mistake. However as with most arguments it has now spiralled so that it’s to do with pretty much everything that’s been bothering the both of them about each other for the past decade or so but that they’re only now able to admit. Normally the green eyed lad is the least confrontational person you could ever meet and it’s certainly true that he hates conflict of all sorts, but right now he’s severely pissed off to put it mildly because although he still has feelings for his friend after all this time, it’s becoming more and more clear that the other teenager isn’t going to be leaving his new partner, Eleanor, for him any time soon. He’s just a casual snogging partner to the year 11, a best friend with accidental benefits, and Harry wouldn’t care so much if it wasn’t for the fact that he knows Louis realises how deeply his attraction to him runs yet doesn’t seem to care that his words and actions are tearing his mate apart. Which is probably why he starts becoming a total emotional wreck less than ten minutes into the heated conversation and yells something as stupidly honest as,

“Do you honestly not give a fuck that I’ve liked you since forever, or is it simply that you’re scared you might like it?” For a moment the youth opposite him looks totally shocked, scandalised even, before he quickly snaps his sneeringly sarcastic mask back on like nothing happened.

“Harry, I have a girlfriend…” his tone is weary as though they’ve had this conversation a hundred times before (which they most certainly haven’t), but it’s the contempt that his voice holds which makes the younger boy snap.

“You think I don’t know that?” suddenly the atmosphere is tense and strangely angry - they’ve never had more than a small dispute before, yet now it’s become a full blown argument. Silence falls over the two of them while they maintain a steady gaze, half glare, half wide-eyed shock. Then he drops his green eyed stare down to the floor and mutters his next words abashedly. “How could I not know that?” The quiet tone doesn’t last long, though, because now it’s Louis’ turn to make his opinion known in a brash, underhanded manner that (if the younger boy was thinking clearly) is probably totally reasonable under the circumstances, or at any rate not entirely uncalled for. To say his words are harsh, however, would probably be a bit of an understatement.

“I don’t know what your problem is, Harry, but I’ll tell you right now that I’m not a fag like you, OK? It’s not my fault that you can’t seem to get over the fact that I’m straight!”

“Well, I’m sorry, but in my experience most straight guys don’t tend to repeatedly snog their best friend at parties!” Silence falls over the two of them, hot and heavy and broken only by their joint laboured breathing after their yelled statements. Harry bites his lips until he can taste blood, partially out of regret at having been so harsh on the older lad and partially to stop the tears that are pooling in his eyes from pouring down his cheeks because he won’t cry now. He can’t. That would mean letting Louis know how much this all means to him, although he’s fairly sure that he does already, and the 13 year old is determined to keep up an emotionless front if only to disguise how hurt he truly is from the barrage of venomous words that they keep bombarding each other with. Apologies spring to his lips almost as a reflex, but before he can let them loose in the hope of letting them heal the wounds while they’re fresh his friend comes in with the stab to the stomach that’s enough to make him forget all notions of civility.

“If you must know, I only ever kiss you because I feel sorry for you.” Then comes the twist of the handle. “After all, no one else round here is going to go for a queer are they?” And the final blow to the face. “Even Zayn’s not interested in you, and I thought his standards could go no lower.”

Then Louis leaves without another word to the boy who is supposed to be his best friend, and Harry doesn’t even have the energy to follow him so instead just stares after the figure of his retreating crush with a sinking heart and an utterly misplaced _‘I love you’_ on his lips.


End file.
